Phantom's new life
by purpleheartberry
Summary: Since the whole explosion at the Nasty Burger. Everyone in Amity Park turned their backs on Danny Phantom. Danny ran away from Amity Park to start a new life. Since he lost everything he ever loved. He might as well start a new life. He got a letter from clockwork to go somewhere. Find out what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

**This is my first fanfic! DON'T JUDGE ME. This is a Danny Phantom and Teen Titans crossover. I DO NOT OWN THEM. ONLY THIS STORY IS MINE. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The letter**

**Danny's POV**

I was sitting in an ally. Cold, shivering. My head was filled with horrible memories. I tried to forget them but they always find a way to get to me. I have nothing left. My family, friends...Sam. GONE! I felt tears streaming down my face. It was too much to handle. I was lost in deep thought until I heard crashes coming from another ally around the corner. I weakly stood up and turn to the corner. The sound was coming from a trashcan. I looked in it and I fell. I could not believe it. It was Cujo. I don't know where he came from or how. "Hey boy!" I managed to smile. There was a letter in his collar. "_What's this doing here?_" I thought to myself while taking the letter from Cujo's collar.

_Dear Daniel, _

_I know that you're going through a lot and I know you won't go back to Vlad. And I have something for you. Cujo brought it with him. You must go to Jump City and start a new life. And as you know, the portal is destroyed and you can't go back to the ghost zone. But you are a born hero. You fought a lot and I know you'll be fine. And remember this, don't let the past drag you down. Start new and make things better. _

_From,_

_Clockwork_

Well, I didn't expect Clockwork to send me a letter but why would he want me to go to Jump City. I don't even know where Jump City is. Cujo barked at me as he was looking at the other side of the letter. I turned it and there was a map to Jump City. I remembered Clockwork said he sent me something but I didn't see it on Cujo. I looked in the trashcan and saw a box. I opened it and saw a few dollars in there, clothes, the Fenton Thermos and a backpack. I was so relived Clockwork sent me this. I leaned against the wall to regain some of my energy. When I wanted to pet Cujo, he was already gone. "Alright! Better start my trip to Jump City then." I took off into the sky. I didn't look down because if I did, the painful, horrible memories will just slow me down.

* * *

**OK. How was it? Horrible? ...OK**

**Well, if you like it just leave reviews, suggestions and if I have any grammar mistakes. Tell me! **

**OK BAI! **


	2. Chapter 2 First Fight

**OK. So here is Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. As I said before. I am a beginner at writing fanfics. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR TEEN TITANS. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Fight**

It's been a few hours since I left Amity Park. I was really tired and hungry. I could barely keep my strength up. I could feel my weight getting heavier by the hour. But then I realized that it wasn't my weight. It was my backpack

. I landed in a forest then I sat under a tree to regain my strength. I don't know what time it was but it looked like it was 9 pm. I let the cool breeze calm me down. I almost fell asleep but I was awoken by some branches breaking. I stood up, grabbed my backpack and I didn't wait any longer to find out who or what it was, I took off to the sky as fast as possible. I then checked what made my bag heavy. When I opened it, I saw a bottle of water and a note on it. I wondered how that got in there but I wasn't bothered. I took a sip of water. My throat never felt so dry. Then I took a look at the note.

_Pizza corner restaurant,_

_Jump City._

"_Hmm... Well, it looks like I have to find this restaurant." _I thought to myself. I took a look at the map and it looks like Jump City wasn't that much further. "_I could just make it there by..." _counting my fingers. Although I wasn't really good at math. "_I guess by morning." _Then I continued my journey.

**-3 hours later-**

I've flying for hours. I have finished my bottle of water and I don't know if I could keep going or not. But then I heard something I haven't heard for a long time. The roaring of car engines. I was so relived I found the city. I looked at a signboard and there it was _**JUMP CITY. Protected by the best. **_

"_Huh. Seems promising."_ I flew high up enough to catch a view of the city. The city was so big! Obviously bigger than Amity Park. I flew down to one of the streets. I didn't bother changing back to Fenton because, what's the point. _"I hope no one'll recognise me"_ I walked down the streets and saw so many huge buildings. The only building I ever thought was big was Fenton Works. There I go again! Dragging my past with me. I put my hand on my head and rubbed it. I continue to walk down the street. Suddenly, a few came up from behind me. One of them held on to my shoulder and pulled it. I was shocked. I didn't exactly knew what I saw but I know there were 3 of them. They were about 14-15 years old? They were all in super hero costumes. One of them was wearing a Batman costume, the other was wearing an Aqualad costume if I wasn't mistaken but one who got my attention was the boy who pulled me. He was wearing a Danny Phantom costume. _"Great. I guess the whole 'no one will recognise me' plan already failed_."

"Hey punk! Do you really think your costume is better than mine?" He yelled at me while lifting me off the ground.

I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth.

"What?! Too afraid to speak?" His friends were laughing behind him.

I kept trying and trying until some words manage to escape my mouth. "N-no. I think your costume is cool." My voice was raspy. I haven't spoken for so long.

Then we all heard a loud explosion. The boy in the Danny Phantom suit dropped me then all three of them ran away frighten. Even though I didn't have much energy, I went to the sound of the explosion and checked it out. As I turned to the corner, I saw a building with a hole in the wall. I turned invisible and flew over to the building. _**Jump City Museum. **_I looked inside the museum and saw a big hairy dude and a little dude. The little dude had wires all over him. I guess he is a tech freak. Just like Technus. Well, by the looks of it, he seems to be hacking the security cameras.

"Are you done, Gizmo? I want that helmet!" the big hairy dude started complaining.

"Just wait a few more seconds will ya?!" Gizmo, the little dude yelled at his partner.

"I can not wait any longer!" He jumped in and smashed the glass case open and grabbed the helmet. But the side of the helmet got caught with Gizmo's wires and that made Gizmo fell. _"Wow. And I thought the box ghost was bad"_ I was still invisible and I flew to them. I started punching the big dude. He was so shocked he response was late. Then I punched him again in the face.

"MAMMOTH! What happened?!" Gizmo, who was holding some jewelry ran to his friend.

"Some one is here!" Mammoth got up and start scanning the room. Gizmo did the same.

Then I gave Gizmo a sudden punch in the face. That knocked him unconscious. Mammoth, unaware of his unconscious friend, kept looking for me. I made my last punch and punched him in the chest and I blast my ecto ray just to be safe. Then I heard a few police cars coming this way. I flew away not bothered to see what happens next. I haven't fought anyone in ages and MAN! It felt good.

I still gotta keep looking for the Pizza Corner Restaurant. But I need to rest too so I found an ally and laid down. I looked up at the sky and saw so many stars. I haven't got a good look at the stars because of the lights. Before I knew it, I was a sleep.

* * *

**So, yeah. What do you guys think? A little crappy? Leave reviews and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Mystery of the goo

**Hey guys! Another chapter up! So soon you ask? Well, my brain was working and I didn't want to loose those ideas. I DO NOT OWN DP OR TT! ONLY THE STORY IS MINE! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The mystery of the goo**

**Robin's POV**

***A few minutes ago***

I was in my study. Doing some research like I usually do. Everything was calm and peaceful but suddenly the alarm went off. I was the first to get to the living room. I opened the screen and saw that the city museum has been robbed.

"Yo, Robin! What's the emergency?" Cyborg asked as he came bursting into the door.

"The museum has just been robbed!"

"By who?" Beast Boy then came running into the room.

"I don't know but lets go find out!" Then the last two titans came into the living room. "Titans! GO!"

* * *

When we got there, the police was already there too.

"Hey Teen Titans!" One of the policeman said.

"Hey guys. What happened here?" I walked over to Gizmo and Mammoth.

"We don't know but they were like this when we got here."

"Weird" Beast Boy said while sniffing Gizmo in his blood hound form.

"What is this green of liquid on the body of Mammoth?" Starfire said in her confused tone.

"What?" I rushed over to Starfire. "This is weird. We need to take a few of this for samples." I took some of the green gooey liquid.

"Hey Robin! One of the security camera is still recording!" Cyborg told me as he was hooking some of the wires to his arm to review some footage.

"Great work Cyborg! Try to hook it up to your arm to fi-"

"Already on it."

"Raven, try to see they're memories and tell me if you see anything."

"Sure." She floated over to Mammoth and started to drift into his memories.

I was still looking around for more evidence but so far nothing. Then Cyborg called me to watch the footage from the security camera. I watched the footage really closely. We saw nothing but Mammoth and Gizmo getting beat up by an invisible force.

"How is that Mammoth and Gizmo are being beat up by nothing seen to the eye?" Starfire asked. She waited for my response but I didn't have an explanation for this. Raven walked over to me and said she seen nothing other then them getting their butts kicked.

"Well, we got the green liquid. That's enough I guess. And cops, keep those two locked up." I hopped on my bike and rode back to the Titan Tower. The others followed.

As soon as we got back, I immediately went up to my study. I put the liquid onto a piece of glass then put that into a scanner to my computer. I waited a while for some information to show up. Then I finally got the info I needed. _"Hmm, ecto-energy or ectoplasm. Weird. How could that possibly get on Mammoth?" _I then heard a knock on my door.

"Robin. You have been in your room of study for a long time. Won't you come out and eat?"

"Yeah! Sure Star. I'll come out." As I walked out my study and into the living room. It was already morning. Cyborg and Beast Boy had already started a fight over meat and vegetables. Raven reading her book and Starfire eating some mustard. I sat down next to Starfire and got a slice of pizza.

"Hey Robin. What did you find out about that green goo?" Cyborg asked as he was blocking Beast Boy's hand from putting tofu on his pizza.

"It was ectoplasm or ecto-energy. Whatever you want to call it."

"What is this energy of ecto you speak of Robin?"

"Well, according to the info I got, ectoplasm is something ghost have."

"What's a ghost gotta do with this?"

"I don't know Beast Boy but well find out soon." I took a bite from my pizza but I then realize Beast Boy put some tofu in it.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I woke up from my sleep. It was not comfortable but at least I could sleep peacefully. I got tried to stand but I was still weak. _"Get it together Fenton! You can at least stand up right!" _I finally could stand. I started walking out of the ally way into the streets. The city seem to be busier than Amity Park. I was wondering around town when I suddenly came across a comic book store. I walked in it and there were so many comic books and cosplayers. I just looked around the store for a few minutes when suddenly someone came up to me.

"WOAH! DUDE! Awesome costume! You got every detail right! And this wig... It looks so real. And where did you get those contacts?" A boy about 13 said while holding a Danny Phantom comic book. I didn't answer him.

"Where did you get that comic book?" I asked him. He pointed at the shelf that was near the counter. I walked over to it and I saw so many Danny Phantom comics. _"Well, this is weird." _I didn't want to waste my time in that comic book store so I continue to wonder off. I walked halfway down the street when suddenly a green... A green cheetah crashed into me. _"Ouch!" _I rubbed my back where the pain was and to sum it all up the cheetah spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry dude. I was going so fast I didn't see you." He change into a boy.

Then I heard another voice, "YO! BB! Why did you not wait for us?" I thought I was hallucinating. It was a man but he had robot parts. I just sat there didn't say anything.

"Hey dude, let me help you up." I stood up and almost fell back down but it's a good thing I caught my balance. "Hey! You're Danny Phantom!" I stood there as still as a pole. _"What do I do now!?" _

"Hey Cy! Check out this cool costume! He got every detail right!"

The half robot man looked at me for a good 5 seconds, "Woah! I gotta say dude. I'm impressed. This is the best looking Danny Phantom costume I have seen yet!"

"Yeah! You almost look like him!"

I then saw three more teens behind them. Two girls were flying. And the other teen. He was just like any other teen in a costume. But one of them made me remember my past again. Flashbacks of Sam, Tucker, Jazz. My family! They all came back to me again! The explosion! Dan. He did this! But I realized that Dan was ME... It was my fault. Before I knew it. I passed out right on the spot.

* * *

**Cyborg's POV **

BB and I were just talking about how cool his costume was but then he passed out. I called out to the other titans to get this kid to Titan Tower. Starfire and Raven helped him get to Titan Tower. Robin ran up to us and started asking questions.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! What happen? Who is that?"

"We don't know, man. One minute we're talking about how cool his costume was and the next, he passed out."

"And he left his backpack too."

"Beast Boy! Don't look through people's stuff!"

"Sorry." he chuckled.

"Give that to me! I'll take this to Titan Tower."

"Good idea Cyborg. Let's go home. I need to do some research."

"What about the new issue of Danny Phantom?!"

I picked up Beast Boy and we headed home.

* * *

**This one is a bit longer. Yes, I admit it! Well, I don't know if it did good on this chapter but leave a review if you think its good. **

**K, I'm gonna leave you guys here. What will happen to Danny? Will he be alright? **

**Well, you just have to wait! **


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams and Explosion

**Hey guys! HERE IS CHAPTER 4! Sorry for the wait! And again... I DO NOT OWN DP OR TT... I ONLY OWN THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreams and explosion**

**Danny's POV**

**-The Dream-**

"I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ALL THIS TO HAPPEN!" I said. I felt tears filling my eyes as I looked at my family, friends and Mr Lancer.

I flew as fast as I could to them but it was too late. The energy of the explosion pushed me back. I hit something, when I looked up, I saw Dan standing behind me. I stood up and took a few steps away from him. "Well, well Danny. I guess you'll still become me!" he let out an evil laugh.

"No. NO. NO! I will never be like you!" I screamed. Then everything went blank.

I woke up to see four people staring at me. _"Were they watching me sleep?"_

"Hey dude. You talk when you sleep." The green dude, Beast Boy said.

"Yo, what's that all about?" Cyborg asked.

"Uhh... I-it was nothing." I felt my throat wasn't dry anymore. I figured they might have gave me something to drink.

"Is talking in one's sleep normal to the people on earth?" A girl said. She as floating, it was the same girl I saw before I passed out.

"Yeah. Some people do it. Some don't." Cyborg added.

I sat up and looked around the room. I rubbed my head where the pain is. The room was so big. The first this I saw was the red couch then the huge flat screen TV. I looked behind me and saw a kitchen and a counter where I think they eat their food. My body didn't feel bad, not bad like before but at least it was a bit better. _"This sure is one comfortable couch." _I then felt someone pulling my hair. "OW!" I yelped.

"Sorry dude." Beast Boy nervously rubbed is neck while smiling. "So I guest this isn't a wig huh?"

"Uhh, n-no it's not."

"So you dyed your hair white? You must be really obsessed over Danny Phantom." Cyborg added.

Then we all heard the door open behind us. A teen walked into the room. His hair, spiky, wearing a mask and has a cape.

"So, he's awake." He walked over to me.

"Yes Robin. The boy with hair of white has been awake for a few minutes." Starfire said joyfully.

"Hi. I'm Robin. That's Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and..." He looked around the room. "And that over there is Raven." Pointing to the girl in purple cloak.

"Hi..." I waved my hand.

"What's your name?"

"Uhh..." I kept asking myself _"Should I tell them the truth? Or should I give a fake name?" _But I knew I can't lie. They'll figure it out sooner or later. "Danny. My name's Danny."

"So Danny. You must really like Danny Phantom. The comic book fair isn't for another week."

"Well, actually. I am Danny Phantom." All of them stood there confused except for Starfire.

"Are you messing with us?" Beast Boy asked me. His face was really confused but judging by his tone, he was about to explode.

"No. I'm telling the truth." I smiled a little. They were all silent until Beast Boy started crawling all over me in his mouse form.

"NO WAY DUDE! ARE YOU REALLY HIM? ARE YOU REALLY HIM?! TELL ME THAT YOU REALLY HIM!" He turned back into his human form and began to shake me till I was dizzy.

"Yes! Yes I am him!" He finally stopped shaking me.

He grabbed his Danny Phantom comic book and handed it to me. "Could you sign this please?" I could see his eyes twinkling. I signed it and he was so happy.

**Robin's POV**

I was as shocked as Cyborg was. I couldn't believe Danny Phantom is in Jump City.

"So Danny, what are you doing here?"

He turned his head after signing Beast Boy's comic. "I was kinda told to go here." He rubbed his neck.

"By who?"

"A... Friend"

Cyborg and I heard his stomach grumbling. "Raven, Cyborg. Get Danny here some food. I'll be in my study doing some more research."

"Sure Robin." Cyborg patted me on the back.

**Danny's POV**

I watched as Robin walked out the door. "How often does he do his research?" I asked Beast Boy.

"As often as possible. We don't know what he does in there. I mean, how can anyone do some research for a whole day?"

"A whole day?! Seriously?" Beast Boy nodded his head.

"Friend Danny! I have prepared the treat of my people. Won't you try some?" Starfire was holding a bowl with purple mush in it.

I could see Cyborg and Beast Boy shaking their heads and mouthing 'NO' to me. I just ignored them, I mean how bad can it be? "Sure, why not. I'm way too hungry to be picky." I tasted the purple mush and I could feel how slimy it was. The taste was far worst then any other thing I tasted. I wanted to puke but I forced myself to swallow the food.

"How was the treat?" Her eyes sparkled while she waited for my answer.

I tried to talk but every time I tried to open my mouth I felt like barfing. I looked at Cyborg with the 'I need water' face. It's a good thing he understood my facial expression. He got a glass of water and gave it to me. I drank the whole thing under a minute and I finally could speak. "I-it was... Good!" I chuckled nervously.

"Then have some more of my treats and I will make some for my fellow Titan mates too!" she said will glee.

"NO! I mean... No thank you, Starfire. I'm not that hungry anymore and I think I need to stretch my body." I got up from the couch and started stretching.

"Hey. Why don't you get some more rest. It looks like you need it." Raven said. Her face was emotionless. I really couldn't tell if she was alright or annoyed. But she was right, I really need some rest.

"Well, where should I rest?" I looked at the titans.

"You can rest here temporarily." Cyborg open his arms wide. "This living room is enough for 30 people!"

"Yeah. OK." I smiled at him and lied down on the couch again.

"We'll leave you alone for you to rest." Raven said and then left the room. The 3 other titans followed behind her.

**Robin's POV**

I searched up some files of Danny Phantom. I knew he was the Amity Park hero but I still don't get why he's in Jump City. I looked through some police reports and I saw something that made my jaw drop.

'_**Danny Phantom. Endangered 8 innocent civilians. 7 dead and 1 missing' **_

I was stunned. How could a hero kill 7 people? And one missing? I checked on the names of all 8 unfortuned people. "Hmm, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Mr Lancer." I read more information on that page.

'_Jack Fenton, husband to Maddie Fenton and father to Jazz and Danny Fenton and Amity Park's ghost hunter. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, friends to Danny Fenton and Mr Lancer, a teacher in Casper High. The 7 civilians was tied up to a boiler in Nasty Burger while Danny Phantom was fighting another ghost. After Danny Phantom let out a loud wail, it caused the other ghost to nearly pass out but then disappeared. Danny Phantom then flew at the direction of the civilians but the boiler exploded and there was no hope. Cops went to the crime scene to find Danny Phantom wasn't there anymore. Then, the cops found Danny Fenton under concrete. The cops wondered how he ended up there and how he survived. The cops sent him to the closest person he knows and that's the mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters. But after a few weeks, he disappeared. No one have seen Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom since the explosion.' _

I couldn't believe what I just read. And who was this other ghost at this explosion and what happened to him. Danny Phantom is here in Jump City now. In Titan Tower! But what happened to Danny Fenton. I searched him up and not many information came up. "Daniel James Fenton. 14 years old. Youngest in the family and a loving son and friend... He must have been really hard for him. Loosing his family and friends."

I then stood up from my desk, took a deep breath and walked around my study. I then wondered if the ectoplasm was from Danny Phantom. He's ghost and he's here. If it is his ectoplasm, I have to thank him for saving the museum. I then thought I needed some exercise so I walked out of my study. As I walked down the hall, I saw this black shadow in the corner of my eyes. When I looked at the direction, I wasn't there. I ignored it and continue to the training room. Then I hit something and fell to the floor and fell on my back. I looked up and saw something that gave me the shock of my life.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I was kinda lazy in this one so yeah. xD **


	5. Chapter 5 Old friend and amazing surpri

**Hey guys! Finally, chapter 5! Been so busy in school lately and EXAMS! ;-; but i manage to get this up! I'm so very sorry is this is horrible! I TRIED OK!? and I DO NOT OWN DP AND TT. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 Old friend and amazing surprise**

**Robin's POV**

As soon as I walked out of my study into the training room. I saw something I never saw before. I don't know what it was. He was really green with a metal suit and his suit was with so many ammo everywhere.

"I am looking for the ghost child!" he said. His voice was really angry like he was looking for revenge.

"Who are you?!" I stood up quickly and took out my pole.

"Stupid mortal. I'm just here for the ghost child." He glared at me.

"I don't think so!" I gave him a smirk then hit the alert button. A loud alarm was ringing and all the Titans assemble.

"You think you can defeat me? HA! Amusing." He started to launce his missile.

"Titans, GO!" We all started to attack. I used my weapons to hit him but his missile blew up some of my weapons. Beast Boy turned into a lion and leaped onto his back and start clawing his jet pack? "_What is he?" _I thought to myself then Starfire shot some of her star bolts at him but his body was star bolt proof. Cyborg used his ray gun and shot him several times but still no luck.

"Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven tried with all her might but she fail too.

We were all wiped out by him. He was too strong. Suddenly, out of the blue we heard someone called him out.

**Danny's POV**

I was in a really deep sleep. I was dreaming about me as an astronaut and in space. It was amazing. I was really relaxed but something woke me up. I heard this alarm go off and I fell off the couch. I fell on my back and hit my head. I didn't care about the pain. I stood up and I stared looking for the other titans. As I flew down a hallway, I heard crashes and explosions. My ghost sense went off and there I saw someone I thought I wouldn't be seeing for a long time. I looked at the hallway and saw Skulker fighting the titans. _"How did he get here? I thought the portal was destroyed." _I didn't hesitate and flew right into the battle.

"Hey Skulker!" I smirked "I think you are looking for me!"

"Finally, you shown yourself to me." He got his ecto blaster ready. "My trophy room is still missing your head!"

"I don't think so." I blasted him with my ecto ray several times. I dodge his ecto blast, some of them. "So, how's Ember?"

"Don't bring up Ember into this fight!" he yelled then threw some of this weapons at me. Then he hurdled at me.

As he was hurdling at me I manage to phase myself and he went through me. I could see the titans' face were in really tired but amazed. I punched him right in the face and kicked his chest. I was tired by now but I still have to fight him.

"Well ghost child. I guess you just have to fight me till you run out of energy! Too bad you don't have your thermos with you."

I jolt up so fast and flew to the living room. I looked for my bag and there it was. On the couch. I opened it and took out the Fenton thermos. I could hear Skulker flying to the direction of the living room and I could hear the titans were behind him trying to stop him.

"Fools! Your weapons can not harm me!" He yelled.

"Titans! Try again!" Robin commanded. "We can't let him get to Danny!"

I heard the door open behind me and saw Skulker floating there. I could see his evil grin grow when he saw me. "So, you finally surrender."

"I love to but..." I gave him a big grin and pulled out the thermos. "you have more important things to get to." I pushed the suck button and he was sucked inside the thermos. I closed it and put it into my bag again and collapsed onto the couch. Then I remembered that the Titans got into the fight too. I got up and flew to them to see if they were fine.

"Guy! Are you OK?" I helped each and every one of them onto the couch.

"Yeah. _OUCH! _We're fine." Robin tried to sound strong.

"Yeah, no. You guys need some rest." I went over to the the fridge and got 5 cups of water. 1 for each of them. I handed them to the Titans.

"Thank you for helping me and my friends, friend Danny." Starfire thanked me after taking a sip of water.

"Yeah. Thanks." Raven said. Well, at least I now know she isn't annoyed by me.

"Dude, what was that thing?" Cyborg turned to me and asked.

"That was Skulker. One of the ghost I fight."

"Why did he say he wanted your head?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Well, I'm a..." I gulped a few times. "I'm different then the other ghosts."

"How different?" Robin asked me. His tone was very curious.

"Well, I'm... _What do I tell them? _I don't really know how to explain." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Nah, that's fine dude." Beast Boy waved his hand.

We were silent for a few seconds until Robin cleared his throat.

**Robin's POV**

"So, Danny. Why did you leave Amity Park?" I asked. I could see his face turning into a dark expression.

"Oh, uhh... I just needed to take a break." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"I see." I knew he was hiding something. "So Danny, do you know what happen to Danny Fenton?" I studied his face and it was turning darker.

"I-I don't know." he muttered.

"And who was the ghost you were fighting before the explosion?" I asked him again.

"Robin. Just give him a break. We've been through a lot today. We all need rest." Raven spoke.

"Yeah." I sighed. "You're right."

**Danny's POV**

"Anyone wants some Pizza?" Beast Boy jolted up from the couch.

"What kind of question is that?!" Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy. "Let's have take out!"

"Good idea my man!" Beast Boy and Cyborg then fist pump each other. Cyborg called the pizza place and Beast boy was ranting on and on to get a vegetarian pizza but Cyborg was just ignoring him.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Cyborg burst through the door with a huge smile in his face. The walked into the room and placed the pizza on the counter.

"_Finally! I'm starving and it's been a really long time since I had pizza." _I walked up to the counter and I could see Beast Boy looking for something. After searching for a few seconds, he finally found his vegetarian pizza. As he took a big bite out of his pizza, Cyborg's face was grossed out.

"Man, how can you eat that?" He pointed the the pizza with tofu on it.

"C'mon dude, it's not that bad! Try some." He was trying to stuff some tofu pizza in his mouth.

"Get those white things out of my face!" He pushed Beast Boy away from his face. And it just repeated.

I couldn't help but laugh at the moment. I saw that Starfire and Robin was too laughing. I looked at Raven and she too have a small smile on her face.

"You know..." I cleared my throat after laughing. "Tofu isn't all that bad."

"See!" Beast Boy pointed at me. "Even DANNY PHANTOM likes tofu!"

"I didn't say I liked it. I just said it wasn't that bad."

"Oh." Beast Boy was silent for 5 seconds. "But you still eat it!"

"Man, why would you eat tofu?" Cyborg still had his disgusted look on his face.

"I was forced to eat it by... One of my friend." I felt my emotion turning darker and I knew the other titans knew too.

"So, Danny. What do you like to do?" Robin asked me.

"Well, if I wasn't a hero. I would be an astronaut."

"So you like going to space?" Cyborg directed his attention to me.

"Well, yeah." I smiled.

"So, have you ever been?" Beast Boy sat next to me.

"No. But I want to."

"You know. If you be a titan, you could go to space." Raven added.

"Really?" My eyes opened bigger and twinkled.

"Yeah." she said again. Then after that, she was silent.

I was sitting there eating my pizza and chatting with the guys when I notice Starfire wasn't with us anymore. I looked around the room and only saw Raven on the couch reading. I just ignored that for a moment until she came bursting into the door. She looked really happy. She had a smile so big it was almost to her ears.

"Robin. It is done! I have compleated my mission!" She said joyously.

"Good job Star." Robin turned his head to me and smiled.

"_What... Is going on" _I was really confused.

"Come with me Danny."

He got up from the table and walked to the door. I got up too and followed him. We were walking down some hallways and pass a lot of doors. Until we stopped at one door in particular. It was black and white and it had a DP on the door. I looked at Robin and saw he was smiling. He gave me the "go and look inside" look. As I step through the door, the first thing I saw was a huge map on a wall. "Woah..." I said in awe. I looked around the room more and saw some books on some shelves. I took a look at some books and the books were just interesting. Like 'Guide in space', 'List of ghosts of the world' and ect. The room had dark blue wallpaper with stars on them. I looked at the bed and the covers were black and white. I looked inside the closet and saw there were normal clothes, punk clothes, formal clothes and some of my jump suit. There was a desk next to the shelves and there was a laptop on it. I was so grateful they did this. I walked out of the room and looked at the titans. "So, this is my room?"

"Yeah. You can't live on our couch forever." Cyborg smiled.

"Thank you guys. Really! I'm grateful!"

"You are welcome, friend Danny. We must make our friend be comfortable in the Titan Tower." Starfire said with full of excitement in her tone.

"We'll leave you alone to get comfortable." Robin then walked away. The other titans followed him but one.

"You're not going with them?" I looked really confused to why Raven didn't join her fellow team mates.

"No." A blank stare.

"O...kay. You want to talk to me about something?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to tell you that all that you are going through right now, the whole accident. Just put it in the past. Because if you act suspicious, the other might want to ask you A LOT of questions. Especially Robin."

"Wha- but- how did you know about the..."

"I can read your mind. Don't be creeped out by it. Its normal."

"Uhh... Okay."

"I'm gonna go now. And remember what I said." She then floated away ad disappeared into the halls.

I walked into my room and turned off the lights. I changed my clothes and jumped into bed. I looked up at the ceiling and saw something that was truly amazing. Stars were on the ceiling and they were glowing. It was just the most amazing this ever. I kept staring at the ceiling till I fell asleep.

* * *

**I know some of you say I should write a 5000+ word chapter. I am trying to but I can't. I will try. AND I HOPE I CAN WRITE A LONGER ONE! **

**I would love to see some reviews and I am really surprise that so many people are actually reading my fanfic. I really didn't think that anyone would read it. xD**


End file.
